One Night Changed Everything
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Reaching out for help was something she thought she wouldn't have to do again after what had happened in her life... but when Kylianna ends up in more trouble than she bargained for, will she reach out to her family or will she make it through on her own? (Slightly AU to One Turn Deserves Another)
1. One More To The Family

_**A few weeks earlier…**_

" _You know, you're right… you're not to blame for it. But I at least thought you would've kept an eye on them-" Lucas shouted, screaming when Kylianna slapped him across the face… but not in pain._

 _Kylianna tried to slap Lucas again but he was stronger and no longer off guard, Lucas grabbing the smaller girl's arms and trying to restrain her._

 _"Let go of me, Lucas!" Kylianna yelled, Lucas pulling her close enough to where they were barely an inch from each other's mouths._

 _"You don't like it? Make me." Lucas says in a daring tone… instead of pushing him off her, Kylianna smashed her lips against Lucas's, who grimaced slightly as he caught a small taste of the cherry toned gloss the 5ft tall brunette was wearing on her lips before both stopped._

 _The stop was only for a few seconds as Kylianna took control again, pushing Lucas up against the elevator wall and kissed him again as he lightly pulled on her long dark hair, Kylianna letting out a low growl… one of approval._

 _"That's more like it." Kylianna whispered, Lucas pushing her up against the wall this time as both began pulling their clothes off and the two losing focus on everything around them._

 _Maybe there was a reason for what they did… but neither knew why._

 _Lucas finished getting dressed and glanced at Kylianna, who pulled her black satin hipster panties and black lace balconette bra back on, her small body sore and her trying to hide her feelings… but the younger girl's inexperience showed as she tried to walk, hissing as pain flared up between her legs._

 _"That was… wrong on every level, Horton." The tiny 16 year old brunette muttered after pulling her cut off shorts and racerback tank top on._

 _She wasn't the first underage girl to sleep with an older man but both knew that her brothers would most likely kill him._

 _"You're the one who pushed me up against the elevator doors, sweetheart. And never once did no leave your mouth." Lucas growled as he adjusted his shirt… both had been in the elevator for five minutes before an argument broke out._

 _In all fairness, blaming Kylianna for her brother and Sami's night of indiscretion back in May was wrong, she was nowhere near responsible for what two grown adults did behind closed doors._

 _And there was a part of Kylianna that felt like the Salem PD wouldn't care if EJ or Tony tried to press charges against Lucas with all the crimes that went on in this town that never caught the police's attention._

" _You responded in the same manner, Lucas." Kylianna said, brushing her messy curls out of her face so she could see again, Lucas looking at her dark brown eyes… he found no regret in them but he knew she was still riding the wave of adrenaline that followed and like anyone after the first time, wasn't fully feeling anything other than the blood pumping rapidly through their body._

 _The lights were still out… but both knew that someone would go looking for them eventually, EJ and Tony were most likely wondering where their baby sister had disappeared off to._

 _"Let's keep it to ourselves." Lucas responded._

 _"Agreed. Where's your ankle monitor anyway?" Kylianna replied, noticing that Lucas's ankle monitor was gone. The last time she had seen him was earlier that day and he was still wearing it._

 _Before Lucas could answer that, the lights flickered back on and the elevator doors opened, both leaving together._

 _After all, they both lived in the same house… and Lucas, although really having no choice in that decision, didn't want Kylianna walking home alone._

 _"Ky!" Lucas responded, Kylianna turning and seeing that Lucas had grabbed something she forgot. "Can't walk home barefoot." He replied, Kylianna putting her black sandals on her feet before both left the Salem Inn._

 _She headed to the house by herself, needing to think… she had been on the pill for months now without telling anyone._

 _But as she walked into the once again lit house, Kylianna had no idea how much would change…_

 **Present time…**

"What has John been running here, a damned hotel?!" Stefano responded in fury after having threatened to kick Tony, Anna, EJ, Sami, John, Marlena and Kylianna out.

For the life of her, Kylianna couldn't understand why her own dad wanted to throw her out on the street… but the looks from Tony and EJ had reassured her that she'd always have a place to stay and family to count on.

And it made her regret keeping her one night stand with Lucas a secret from them.

' _Maybe Dad has lost his damn mind after all… if he ever had it to begin with after letting Andre run loose in this town last year.'_ Kylianna thought, trying to shake off all the horrible things that Andre did to her… before she closed her eyes and took a sharp breath, Tony helping her sit down.

"Are you alright?" Tony asked, lightly rubbing his right hand up and down Kylianna's back and Kylianna nodding as the dizziness wore off and she opened her eyes.

"Yeah… I'm okay." Kylianna responded before she stood up and left, walking right past Lucas and Chloe, who had bonded during the hospital lockdown.

"Hey, are you alright?" Chloe asked after gently stopping Kylianna.

"Yeah, just got a lot on my mind… I'm gonna go clear my head." Kylianna replied before she left, not bothering to look at Lucas.

But he couldn't help that nagging feeling that crept into his mind even as he looked at Chloe again.

"Think she'll be okay?" Lucas asked, trying to seem as normal as possible.

"I really hope so. You know, despite everything that's happened… I can't help but feel bad for her. She didn't ask to be born into the crazy Dimera family. She not… evil like her brothers or father, she's just a kid." Chloe replied before they kissed and headed into the living room.

It was after everything had settled down that Kylianna had returned to the house, putting the white paper bag that contained what she needed into her purse and headed upstairs.

Once she was in the safety of her room and the door was locked, the young girl retrieved the test from her bag.

' _Please let me be wrong about this!'_ Kylianna thought before she headed into the restroom.

Pacing back and forth after taking the test, she heard the alarm on her phone go off… and pressed the button before picking up the test.

The two lines she had been dreading to see were there… and Kylianna lowered her head and let her tears fall before she sat down, her back against the wall.

She brushed her tears away, trying to figure out how to fix this… and brace herself for the fallout it would cause.


	2. Needing Help

" _EJ… go check on Lexie, I'm okay." Kylianna said, knowing that EJ hadn't left her side since he brought her in here three days earlier. Lexie had left a while ago, having decided to call her son Theo and husband Abe again._

 _EJ lightly kissed Kylianna on her forehead and stood up, leaving as Kylianna stretched her legs out and turned onto her left side, closing her eyes in another attempt to rest her tired mind, having had night terrors since being admitted… of course, she wouldn't find the peace she hoped dreams would bring._

 _Footsteps woke her up and the tiny 15 year old sat up, seeing a very much alive yet heavily bruised and stitched up Andre, who closed and locked the door._

 _"Did you honestly think I'd let you get away? Oh no, you are much too important in my plans, little cousin." Andre responded evilly, Kylianna ripping off her blood pressure cuff and the wires hooked to her as well as the I.V and needle out._

 _"You were willing to let me die in that damn house of horrors… so I returned the favor, Andre. And it was justified because you wouldn't let Lexie go." Kylianna replied after standing up, her body still frail and her weight having dropped from 105 to 99 pounds over the past six weeks, although Kylianna was back to 102 pounds because of the feeding tube the doctors put in her I.V... and she was determined to make sure that if she died at Andre's hands, she'd take him straight to hell with her._

 _Andre tried to respond but Kylianna slammed a metal tray into his head and bolted for the door, Andre grabbing her… but once again, he hadn't paid attention._

 _Andre let out a piercing scream as a scalpel was stabbed into his right side and fell to his knees as Kylianna unlocked the door and bolted down the hallway, pushing past doctors and interns who shouted at her to get back into her room._

 _But Kylianna had a different plan in mind… taking Andre Dimera down once and for all._

 _She had heard the stories about the times Andre and Tony had allegedly killed each other and one had taken the other's place and caused havoc afterwards… only to find out that the plane Tony and Anna were on in 1985 crashed and Tony… the real Tony was never found._

 _If she was going to find Tony, she had to stay alive… she was on the 5th floor of the hospital, the 6th floor was next… and then the roof._

 _Kylianna ran into the northeast stairwell and up several flights of stairs with Andre not too far behind her. With another surge of energy, she pushed the roof access door open and ran onto the hotter than hell ground, stopping and turning to see Andre._

 _"Unless you're gonna go jumping from building to building in your fragile condition, you're trapped, Kylianna Michelle… nowhere to go." Andre responded._

 _"That door triggers an alarm when forced open, Andre!" Kylianna replied with a satisfied smirk as Andre tried to open the door, screaming in rage when he realised it had automatically locked._

 _"You bitch!" Andre yelled after turning back to Kylianna._

 _"Whole hospital's on lockdown, police will respond to the distress call… I've had my issues with the Salem PD but so have you and you've done a whole hell of a lot worse than I have. You want to try to kill me, take your best shot!" Kylianna responded, yelling midway through and Andre lunging at her and tackling her to the ground._

 _Kylianna slammed her right knee in between Andre's legs several times and managed to turn him over to his back, repeatedly slamming her small fists into his head before grabbing his head and slamming it into the ground until Andre snatched the scalpel out of his side and sliced Kylianna's face with it, kicking her off him… Kylianna jumped up and the two wrestled over the weapon, Kylianna knocking it over the ledge and once again punching Andre._

 _And with all of her strength, she ran at him and crashed into him before throwing him over the ledge._

 _Andre screamed until he crashed onto an ambulance, the sickening thud echoing and Kylianna looking over the ledge._

 _"Hope you like hell, you twisted bastard." Kylianna responded quietly before she looked out at the midday sky…_

Kylianna's eyes snapped open, the young girl pulling her quilted bed cover closer to her.

It had been a while since she had woken up like that, she had thought she was finally feeling like herself again.

A part of her also thought that yesterday was all a bad dream… until she saw the door to her restroom slightly opened and stood up, adjusting her pajamas.

She walked over and opened the door completely, closing it behind her and picking up the _First Response_ box that was still on the countertop before reading the instructions once again… and retrieving the remaining test.

"Most accurate results if taken first thing in the morning, wait five minutes before checking the screen…" Kylianna responded quietly before taking the second test.

After doing so, she set the test on the countertop before she washed her hands and waited.

But when she checked it, it had the same results as the one she took yesterday evening… and she threw it and the box away and lightly rested her trembling hands on her stomach.

"Okay… I grew up without my mother, I'm not gonna let that happen to you. I don't know how I'm gonna tell your extended family about you… aside from your toddler cousins, we Dimeras are a really messed up bunch. But I'm not gonna let that happen to you, little one… Mommy's always gonna be there to protect you, kiddo." Kylianna whispered.

She stood up and started getting ready for the day… when she had finished doing so, she was about to head downstairs but opening the door revealed Tony with a breakfast tray.

"You didn't have to do this for me, Tony." Kylianna replied as Tony set the tray on the nearby table before he helped her sit down.

"You didn't look like you were up to seeing anyone else this morning when I checked in on you and you still look pale." Tony responded as he sat down next to Kylianna when she ate the banana flavored pancakes and strawberries.

She finished them and the orange juice and her and Tony hugged.

"I know you're not used to having someone protect you, Ky… but I'm always here, no matter what's wrong. And if you feel like you can't put whatever it is into words yet, just take your time." Tony responded before he kissed her on her forehead and they let go.

Tony stood up and was about to leave to let her finish getting ready for her day but then Kylianna spoke.

"Tony, I'm pregnant."

Tony turned back in shock… but he sat back down and pulled Kylianna into his arms, the two embracing each other.

"Please don't tell anyone else yet…" Kylianna whispered as Tony had brushed her tears away.

"I won't, I promise… but you need to be checked out by a doctor, to make sure that the baby is okay." Tony responded quietly before they let go and she went to go finish getting ready before she and Tony left.

Kylianna felt that she could breathe a little easier now that her brother knew.


	3. New Life

_**Salem University Hospital, Kylianna's perspective…**_

I finished filling out the paperwork and handed it back to the nurse at the desk before returning to my seat, Tony lightly rubbing his left hand up and down my right shoulder.

"Everything's gonna be okay, don't stress yourself out." Tony responded reassuringly.

It wasn't long before the nurse called out my name and Tony and I headed to the examination room before I went behind the curtain and changed into a hospital gown.

"Is she your daughter?" The nurse asked after I rejoined them in the room.

"My little sister." Tony explained before helping me up onto the examination bed, the nurse smiling kindly before she had set up a needle and vial.

"Those home tests are accurate but there are some false results at times." The nurse responded.

"I took two of them, one yesterday evening and the second earlier today… having thought the first one's results might've been inaccurate." I replied before cringing as the needle went into my left arm and Tony holding my right hand between his hands, lightly rubbing my right wrist as I squeezed his hand.

"There we go, all over with…" The nurse responded reassuringly, sealing the vial and removing the needle before bandaging my arm and leaving with the blood sample, Tony gently lying my arm to my side before lightly rubbing my right shoulder again.

"I don't know what I do without you… I know I didn't grow up around you but we're family." I responded as Tony brushed my tears away.

"And we'll always be there for each other, kiddo… you did the right thing by letting me know what's going on, you'll need someone on your side because whoever the father is of my niece or nephew, you don't feel like you can tell him." Tony replied before he kissed me on my forehead.

It wasn't long before the doctor, a woman around the same age as Anna, walked in.

"Those tests are accurate, Miss Dimera… you're about 6 weeks pregnant." She explained.

"Is everything okay with the baby?" I asked.

"So far, so good. The technician should be in here soon with the ultrasound machine." The doctor explained.

I try my best to get comfortable a few minutes later, closing my eyes and feeling Tony's hand on my right shoulder… before the sound echoes around the room and I open my eyes and look at the screen, brushing tears away as I see the baby.

"Oh wow… my little niece or nephew…" Tony responded, him looking right at the screen with a slight smile… but I know he's feeling sadness as well because he and Anna lost their baby all those years ago, seeing any unborn child for the first time would stir up that emotion.

 _ **Tony's Perspective…**_

It's on our way back to the house with what Kylianna needed that I can't help but think about what mine and Anna's son or daughter would've been like.

Would he or she have taken more after me than Anna?

Would've that child have felt like Stefano set too many expectations, feeling overwhelmed in trying to be the one he groomed to take over the Dimera empire?

"Tony?" Kylianna responded, me turning to her… one of the few out of us who's fought against the corruption that Stefano has caused if all the stories are correct.

After what Marlena had told me, I've never met Kristen Blake and I don't intend to… and it's best that Kylianna barely remembers her adoptive sister.

If Kristen is still desperate to have a child by any means necessary, she shouldn't be anywhere near Ky or the baby.

"A lot's weighing on my mind… some sad memories but there are good ones. And there are gonna be joyful ones too, kiddo, for you and for the future generations of this family." I responded after I parked the car in the driveway, shut the engine off and pulled her into a hug after we unbuckle our seatbelts.

But we jump and let go after hearing loud noises echo through the area.

"The old man didn't waste any time to start renovating things! I hope that the twins aren't home!" Kylianna responded, her right hand resting on her stomach… she's frightened that Allie and Johnny as well as her own child can hear the loud noises, which could harm the twins' hearing.

And if these renovations start up again after the baby is born, the noise could rupture the little one's eardrums!

Kylianna and I get out of the car and head into the house, seeing Stefano.

"Ah, I see that you two are back from… well, wherever you were. Can you get the door for me, Antony?" Stefano responded.

"What in hell's name are you adding to this house now?!" Kylianna replied with rightful anger, Stefano turning to her with a slight chuckle.

"My dear, that is not the way a young lady should speak at all no less to her father... but since you asked…" Stefano responded before we followed him to the French style doors… and see that it's the swimming pool being renovated. "They'll be done for the day in about a few hours." He replied.

I hand my car keys to Kylianna and hug her before she leaves.

"She's always been a strong willed one… but I feel like I'm losing her in a sense." Stefano responded before I glare at him.

"You're driving Kylianna mad in nearly the same manner you tried to do to Alexandra! Any more of this and she will pick up and leave!" I replied angrily, Stefano chuckling.

"Don't be so sure about that, Antony… Kylianna is strong willed but she is far too young to be out on her own. I was just trying to shock some sense into her earlier by threatening to throw her out earlier along with you and the others." Stefano responded.

And when he finds out the truth, he'll be back to how he was yesterday.

Anna and I have got to get Ky out of this house before then… she's safest with us.

 _ **Philip's perspective…**_

I swear I'm going crazy when I hear _Turn Off The Lights_ by Teddy Pendergrass playing from a car nearby… I walk over to the driver's side of it and knock on the window, seeing Kylianna.

"I didn't think you listened to mood music… you're a bit young for that." I responded after she gets out of the car.

"It helps clear my mind… calm my nerves, it's not necessarily mood music." Kylianna replied before _Father Figure_ by George Michael started to play… I see that she's clearly been through a lot in the past few days, Stefano's clearly driving her crazy.

But that's not the only thing bothering her… and then I see the white paper bag in between the driver and passenger seats.

I point to it, Kylianna silently giving me the okay to open it after she handed it to me… and I find the bottle of prenatal vitamins before looking at her.

And she looks as terrified as Belle did before Claire was born.

"The baby's father isn't involved, is he?" I asked, Kylianna shaking her head to indicate no after I put the bottle in the bag and she puts it in her purse before turning off the car and locking the door before closing it.

"Everything is already crazy enough without involving him." Kylianna replied… before I pull her into my arms, the two of us holding each other.

"What in the hell are you doing?!" We both hear before we let go and turn to see Morgan, who had broken up with me yesterday.

And it's damn clear that her anger is not gonna go away anytime soon.


End file.
